Resident Evil The Movie
by BCoy25th49thBnRQR
Summary: Many of us would agree that the current RE movies are poor and extremely dissapointing, this is what I believe we all deserve, check it out and let me know what you think.


Resident Evil

First Draft May 22, 2011

Written

By

Jonathan Margetts

Based On The Game By

CAPCOM

Ext. Raccoon Forest, Twilight

ALL THE FOLLOWING SHOTS WILL BE IN BLACK AND WHITE, EXCEPT FOR BLOOD.

Fade In. We open to a view of Raccoon Forest, it is immediately obvious that we are in a Helicopter; the screen gently rocks back and forward with the swaying of the chopper and in the background we hear the sounds of radio traffic and the hum of rotors, the last rays of sunlight are retreating over the spectacular hill tops.

CHRIS (VO)

Alpha team is flying around the forest zone situated in North West Raccoon City, where we are searching for our compatriots Bravo team, who disappeared during the middle of our mission…

Fade In. A series of newspaper clippings, the headlines ominous; Terrifying Attacks In Raccoon Forest, More Victims Dead, Terror In Raccoon.

CHRIS (VO)

Bizarre murder cases have recently occurred in Raccoon City, there are outlandish reports of families being attacked by a group of about ten people, victims were apparently eaten.

Fade To. The headlines shift; STARS (Special Tactics And Rescue Service) Sent To Investigate Arklay Mountains.

Chris (VO)

Bravo Team was sent to the hideout of the group…And disappeared…

Fade To. We're back with the helicopter floating over the mountains, however this time just as the sun is setting we can see a plume of thick black smoke rising into the air on the horizon.

Jill (OS)

Look Chris.

FLASH!

We cut to tall grass, hugs the ground, the sound of crunching footsteps, we pull back slightly as the camera tracks at ground level, coming into shot jungle boots and bloused combat trousers wading through the tall grass, coming to a halt at the edge of a large depression in the ground.

Cut To. We slow pan across the faces of Alpha Team, the heroes of our movie, while Chris VOs. First is Joseph Frost, young, has a red bandanna wrapped around his head, a shotgun in one hand resting on his hip. Albert Wesker, Alpha Team Captain, wears black sunglasses, even though the sun has completely gone, he is in his forties and has tall blonde hair, slicked back, he is good looking though stern. Barry Burton, a strong tough body builder, the Hulk with red hair and a red goatee, he is a caring soft hearted man, at this moment he is rubbing his chin in puzzlement. Jill Valentine, a young woman, brown hair, wears a blue beret atop her head. Chris Redfield, handsome with tall brown hair, a rugged ex-paratrooper, evident by the 173rd Airborne patch he wears under his STARS shoulder patch, he is the quintessential tough guy, however he is deeply thoughtful man, he is at this moment shaking his head.

Chris (VO)

It was Bravo teams helicopter, nobody was in it, but strangely most of the equipment was still there. However we soon discovered why…

FLASH!

Cut To. Chris and Jill, searching amongst the grass for clues.

FLASH!

Cut To. Barry and Wesker searching the wreckage for clues.

FLASH!

Cut To. Joseph out by himself, shotgun in hand, he's found something.

Joseph

Hey, Over here!

He waves to the other team members.

Cut To. Sinister growling jaws, on what appears to be a dog, except the dog appears to be inside out, we never get a good look at it though.

Cut To. Joseph reaches down amongst the tall grass at something we can't see.

FLASH!

Cut To. Josephs gloved hand reaching down amongst the grass, slowly pulling something into view.

FLASH!

His hand comes further into view.

FLASH!

More of his hand, slowly revealing the battle of a Berretta 9mm.

FLASH!

There are fingers wrapped around the pistol grip.

FLASH!

The hand comes into view fully, but there is no arm attached to it! Only torn flesh and tattered entrails!

Cut To. Joseph recoils in horror, gasping.

Cut To. Dogs POV running through the grass towards Joseph, spine chilling growling and panting.

Cut To. CU jaws sinking into Josephs neck, he screams.

Cut To. The shotgun goes flying.

Cut To. Joseph screaming clutching at his neck.

Cut To. Chris spins, pistol up and ready.

Cut to Barry and Wesker spin their heads about searching out the source of the blood curdling desperate screams we hear.

Cut To, blurred shot, more dogs leap on Joseph, again we can't quite see them our view is obscured by splash of blood, which is vibrant red in contrast with the black and white we've seen so far.

Cut To. CU Jill.

Jill

Joseph!

Cut To. Dogs POV, growling, giving chase, the team runs before us, trying to get away, Barry spins and fires his big Colt Python at us, Wesker, fires wildly under his arm as he runs, Chris and Jill take turns covering each other.

Cut To. Dirt kicks up the ground as the rounds narrowly miss running paws.

Cut To. The sound of a helicopter taking off, the teams Huey lifts into the air and flies away, evidently the pilot, who we'll meet later, doesn't intend to stick around.

Cut To. Chris reaches out with his hand, the survivors stand about him.

Chris

NO Don't' go!

His hand slowly lowers as it becomes obvious the team is stranded, out in the forest on a cold night and, just case we forgot, the dogs growl as they close in.

Cut To. The team is running again, panting, fleeting images of them spinning and firing, fleeting images of the dogs dashing through the grass, they sure are messed up mongrels; we see glimpses of decayed and rotting flesh.

FLASH!

Cut to. A large mansion estate tucked away in the woods is visible through the trees.

Cut To. Chris running reloading on the go.

Chris

Jill run for that house!

Cut To. CU Jill runs panting heavy. Chris spins and fires off the last of his clip, the Berretta clicks empty as behind him the others tear open the mansion doors, a monster dog leaps for Chris but he hits it with the butt of his pistol, which spins out of his hands.

Cut To. Wesker, standing in the threshold of the massive house.

Wesker

Chris! Come on!

Chris bolts for the door dashing through the opening, the dogs close behind.

Int. Mansion, Timeless

WE ARE BACK IN COLOR NOW FOR THE REST OF THE MOVIE

Cut To. CU the doors slam shut ominously. Slowly we pull back past the panting Alpha team, slowly taking in our new surroundings, a plush lavishly lit entry hall to the massive mansion, this is in stark contrast to the outside hell we just encountered. The team take in their new environment with awe as we keep pulling back, stopping with a brief pause then;

BLAM!

Cut To. A Black screen with our title in RED

RESIDENT EVIL

Cut To BLACK.

White writing prints out bottom left of screen.

12 JULY 1998 Raccoon City

5.30pm

Fade to BLACK.

Ext. RPD Building, Afternoon

Fade in as a very uncared for Mustang Fastback pulls up in a police station car park, we CU as the door opens and a pair of combat pants tucked into a pair of jungle boots step out. We pan up and we see that the driver is none other Chris Redfield our eponymous hero, looking a little less frazzled than before. He looks up and we Cut To see what he is looking at.

The mountains of Raccoon Forest rise tall above the town.

Chris looks bothered as he shuts the door to his fast back and walks towards the police station, an old and ominous looking building in its own right.

Int. RPD Building, Timeless

Chris walks through timber doors into a large hall, people bustle about, but Chris walks through them, oblivious to the hustle and bustle. Again we see the paratrooper in his demeanor, he wears a leather jacket embroidered on the back of which is an enlarged 173rd Airborne Patch.

Cut To. Chris enters a hallway his head bowed in thought when we hear OS.

Forest

Chris!

Chris looks up and we see a STARS member we haven't seen yet. This is Forest Speyer, tall with long hair and an air of good humor about him. In his hand he carries an H&K Assault Rifle. Chris grins when he sees his friend.

Chris

Forest you old hair head! What are you doing with that? Catching up on your target practice, god knows you need it!

It is obvious there is a strong bond of mutual respect between these two.

Forest

Hardly! We're heading out, looks like good old Bravo is finally going to get a shot at some action for a change!

Chris's whole mood changes at this.

Chris

What do you mean, heading out where?

Forest

Up into the mountains, Wesker figures there's a good chance that these killers are probably operating out of some hideout up there.

Chris

But that area is huge, why isn't he sending Alpha up there too?

Forest

Hey man, don't be jealous just because Bravo team may be stepping out of your shadow!

Forest walks away as he says this last part. Chris is obviously bothered by this situation. He continues down the hallway until he reaches a door with the STARS logo on it and opens it stepping through.

Int. STARS Office, Timeless

The STARS office Chris steps into is small and cluttered, designed for one team it has been working over time trying to house both Alpha and Bravo Team. It is a maze of desks and computers. Chris walks over to Barry Burton who is sitting at his desk with a disassembled M16 on his desk. Barry looks up as Chris approaches.

Barry

Hey Chris.

Chris

Hey Barry, how're the kids?

Barry

Doing well, Kathy has taken them to the movies for the night, so we can stay here all night and talk ourselves stupid again.

Chris

Yeah, I don't see why we're not going out with Bravo Team, seems to me we'd achieve a lot more.

Barry

Well Captain Wesker seems to think we'd be better off going over the investigation reports again, just in case we missed something. My concern is we're sending them out without the proper firepower.

Chris

What do you mean?

Barry

I was test firing our M16s, as part of the annual service, and this one seized tight, there's some fault in the sear that causes hard stoppages, so we've had to quarantine the lot of them. Bravo only got pistols and shotguns up there tonight.

A voice speaks up from the front of the room, it's Captain Wesker.

Wesker

Alright team, let's get started. Joseph go get Brad from the helipad and tell him we're ready to begin.

Joseph

Right, Boss.

Wesker

Has anyone seen Jill?

Barry

I think she was up in archives checking over some maps of the forest, see if there was anywhere obvious these killers might be hiding.

Wesker

Good thinking, Redfield, go get her.

Chris nods and pats Barry on the shoulder as he walks out.

Cut To.

Int. Archives, Timeless

Jill leans over a sprawling topographical map of Raccoon Forest in a dark room, piled high with old books and records. We CU and follow her fingertips as she searches over the map. Lines have been drawn on the map from where murder victims were found and leading away in the direction they ran. Jill traces the lines on by one, they all seem to point back to one location: Spencer Estate.

Chris(OS)

Jill…?

Jill spins startled.

Chris(sheepish)

Sorry…didn't mean to frighten you.

Jill

That's okay, this room gives me the creeps. Have a look at this Chris…

Chris comes over, he leans to have a look at the map but the desk is narrow, so he has to lean over close to Jill.

Jill

I plotted the location of each murder and traced a line back in the direction witnesses saw the attackers flee and they all lead back to that old mansion up in the hills!

She turns to look at Chris and their faces come close, they look at each other for a moment , a pause…

Chris (softly)

Jill… Wesker is… Ready for us down stairs.

Jill (blushing)

Oh, sorry I got so caught up…

She picks the map up and begins to roll it as she sheepishly walks away. Chris looks after her, an almost longing look on his face.

Cut To.

Int. STARS Office, Timeless

The Alpha Team members are all sitting about the office, their attention focused on Wesker as he stands before a white board.

Wesker

Okay, let's get started. Brad how's the other chopper, if we need it in a hurry tonight will it fly?

Brad Vickers, the cowardly pilot, leans forward.

Brad

Well it's an old warhorse, we got this one cheap as Vietnam surplus but its reliable, it'll fly just fine I imagine.

Wesker

Good. Barry, where are we at with our weapons?

Barry

Well, like Brads helicopter, our M16s were also surplus, except ours don't work. Bravo Team took all the shotguns with them and Forest took the Heckler and Koch assault rifle we got from HQ as a trial, so if we need to head out in a pinch tonight, its pistols only, I'm afraid…

Wesker

Well it can't be helped, as far as the pecking order is concerned, our little outfit rates pretty low on the STARS budget. (moving on) Now, I've heard some grumblings about why Bravo got to go out and comb the mountains while we sit here and push the paper. I know your all anxious to put an end to the nightmare that is plaguing our town but it was Bravos turn on the rotation and they have a lot of new members who need the field time. Besides your all experienced agents and I need your brains to pick through these reports and try to find something.

Jill pipes up, eager to put forward her mansion theory.

Jill

Well, Captain, I actually found something of interest while I was digging around in the archives.

Jill stands up and moves to the front of the room, she carries her map from before, which she sticks up on the white board.

Jill

I have taken a bearing of the direction the killers fled after the attacks and it seems they all point to the old Spencer place up in the Arklay mountains.

Joseph

That's not a bad theory Jill, isn't the old Estate abandoned, boarded up? It'd be a great place to hide some sort of Killer Cannibal Cult.

Barry

Yeah the grounds of that place are huge, there's the big house, a guest house, huge garden…

Chris

How 'bout it Captain? Is it possible these freaks could be housed up there?

Wesker shakes his head, he seems honestly disappointed.

Wesker

I thought the same thing so I got the chief to check into it. It seems the Estate was brought by the Umbrella Corporation back in the 80's as a holiday retreat for their big wigs but it never got off the ground… I called Umbrella personally and they said they'd send someone over to check it out. They reported back that the place was tight, no sign of disturbance…

The discussion goes no further, the radio in the back of the room blares to life.

Radio

Grrzzz…Bravo Team…TZzztT!...gine trouble! We're Go…Crackle! TZT!... say again! We're going down!

The transmission cuts out as suddenly as it begun. The team is shocked, suddenly Wesker leaps into action.

Wesker

Barry get us some firepower! Jill get to the locker rooms and get us some kit! Brad get the chopper started, okay team we got some friends down out there let's MOVE, we're in the air in 10 mike!

Cut To.

Ext. Police Station Roof, Twilight

The team jog towards the old Huey chopper as it spins at max revs. As Chris runs across the concrete roof he spares a glance up at the mountains again. This time they very dark and sinister…

Chris climbs aboard the chopper and sits in the door, we are inside looking out as the chopper lifts off and flies over the town. Chris looks about the chopper and sees Jill looking over at him. Chris smiles and gives her a wink of reassurance. She smiles and nods back, trying to be brave but we can see the tension on her face.

Chris looks back out over the town as the old helicopter sips over it.

WHAM!

Cut to BLACK.

Cut In.

Int. Mansion, Timeless

We suddenly find ourselves back in the mansion, bright compared to the dark chopper, the team panting before us.

Chris

Shit! I lost my pistol! Shit!

Jill

Poor Joseph… What the hell were those things!

Barry

I hit it, I know I hit it and it got straight back up! That was a clean hit with a .357 magnum round!

Chris

Goddamned Brad Vickers, what a goddamned coward, taking off like that!

Jill

Maybe he'll call it in?

Chris

I wouldn't stake my life on it.

The team are snapped out of it, by Wesker bolting the heavy door shut.

Wesker

There's no use hypothesizing.

He still wears his shades, he is coldly composed.

Wesker

I don't think we can count of anything from Mr. Vickers. There's no use panicking about whatever it was that chased us out there either. Obviously they were dogs of some sort, Barry, you of all people should know that strange things happen with bullets sometimes. Maybe the dogs were rabid?

The team slowly composes themselves, Weskers voice soothes and calms them.

Wesker

How are we doing for ammunition?

The team check.

Barry

I got about 18 rounds in speedloaders and 5 loose.

Jill

7 in my gun and 1 mag of 15.

Chris

I got nothing and my guns gone, but I have a knife…

Wesker

I've got 1 full mag and 12 in my pistol. Alright, we need to find some more weapons and we need to find who in the hell has been keeping his place up.

Jill

So much for being boarded up tight…

Wesker

We need to exercise extreme caution, stay alert, we don't know who's here. There's also a good chance Bravo team may have made it here as well, I think we need to establish a base here in the hall and begin a search of the house.

There is a sudden CRASH! in the distance. The team turn to look at a set of double doors across the hall.

Barry

Well, someone's definitely here…

Wesker

Chris, you go check it out, report back as soon as you find _anything_.

Chris nods and jogs across the hall, Jill hesitates then calls out softly.

Jill

Chris…

Chris stops and turns at the door, looking back at her. They look at each other for a moment, so much has happened so quickly, yet there is so much they want to say. Finally…

Jill

Take care…

Chris nods, then he turns and disappears through the door.

Cut To.

Int. Dining Room, Timeless

Chris finds himself in a large dining room with a space for about 20 people around a huge table that is made out as if to serve a meal, the style is rich, classy. Chris slowly makes his way across the dining room, it is well lit but still… He makes his way to a door at the end, as he steps through we think we can see something move on the balcony above, which rings the dining hall.

Int. Long Hall, Timeless

Chris is in a long hall, to his left a blind corner, to his right down the hall is more doors. One of them is slightly open. Chris slowly makes his way to this one and gently opens it, stepping into…

Int. Pale Green Hall, Timeless

Another hall. As he steps through he notices halfway down this new corridor there is a body slumped on the floor in a pool of blood, it's guts are torn out and it looks as though the skin is rotting. Chris grimaces and as he steps through the door slams shut behind him. Chris spins and desperately tries the knob, but its locked.

Chris

Shit…

Slowly he approaches the corpse, almost tiptoeing, the floorboards creak under his jungle Boots. Slowly he kneels down over the corpse and rolls the hideous mess over. Despite the awfulness of the task Chris starts to pat the pockets down.

SUDDENLY the corpse lurches and grabs Chris, Chris tries to pull away but the corpse is surprisingly strong. It tries to pull Chris down, almost as if it's trying to bite him! Chris reaches down to his equipment belt and pulls his knife, which he drives down into the creatures chest, this has no effect whatsoever, he yanks it out and sinks it into its throat. Still no luck he yanks it out again just as he's about to be lunch and sinks the knife deep into one eye socket. This does the trick and the monster drops dead… again.

Chris reels back breathless, looking up he sees a shape looming at the end of the corridor, its another one of these undead freaks! This one has a patch of skin missing from half its face and one eye hangs out. Chris grabs at his knife but its stuck good this time. The thing at the end of the hallway has almost cut off his only escape route, Chris lurches to his feet abandoning the knife and runs full pelt towards the open hallway, he barges past the outstretched hands of the zombie and flings himself against a door, twisting the knob, the door opens and Chris ducks straight into the arms of another zombie. The thing tries to pull Chris close for a nibble but Chris grapples with it slamming it back against the wall.

As Chris struggles he notices a light fixture jutting out of the wall. Chris uses his own body weight to pull the creature back and shove it with all his might into the fixture, the zombies skull is punctured by the light and it slumps to the floor. By this time the zombie Chris barged earlier has righted itself and is coming for Chris through the doorway.

Chris turns and bolts around a blind corner towards a set of stairs leading up, he is panting and desperate, alone, unarmed, as he nears the stairs he sees another zombie coming down the stairs, he spins and notices that there is another zombie stumbling out from under the stairs. He's surrounded! He spots a door near the stairs and dives for it, twisting the knob…

It opens! Chris dives in and slams the door shut behind him.

Int. Med Room, Timeless

As Chris slams the door we hear a feminine scream and suddenly Chris is sprayed in the face by some strange mist, he recoils and gasps.

Cut To BLACK

Int. Mansion Entry, Timeless

Wesker, Jill and Barry stand around in the hall, in the distance we can hear a slight commotion, then silence. Jill has a worried, forlorn look on her face, while Barry paces impatiently.

Barry

This is taking too long…

Jill

Do you think he's okay?

Barry (sensing she's concerned)

Oh, Chris'll be just fine, you know me and him served together in Grenada, he's one tough trooper, Jill, he can handle anything…

Wesker is icy and calm.

Wesker

Barry, maybe you should take Jill and just make sure everything is okay.

Barry

Good idea, this place is too big, it's too easy to get lost…

Wesker

I'll wait here in case the local police show up, find Chris and come straight back.

Cut To.

Int. Dining Room, Timeless

Barry and Jill pistols drawn slowly walk either side of the table. As they get to the end we notice for the first time a fire place. On the floor there is a pool of blood. Barry walks over and kneels down.

Barry

Blood… Jill take a look through that door, I'll see if I can pick up a trail…

Jill moves off through the door off to the side of the hall.

Int. Long Hall, Timeless

Jill turns left heading towards the blind corner we saw before, she walks slow, her Berretta out in front. Slowly she rounds the corner and finds:

JILLS POV:

A man in a tattered and stained lab coat kneeling over a STARS member on the floor.

Jill gasps and steps back.

JILLS POV:

The man in the lab coat slowly turns his head to look up at us, as he does so we see that his face is half missing and covered in blood, it seems he has been eating whoever is on the floor!

Jill lifts her pistol and fires for the things chest as it starts to rise, she fires again, but there is no effect, other than to throw it off balance. The door to the dining room bursts open behind her as Barry runs in, he takes one look and sums up the situation and raises his Colt Python.

Barry

Jill, get down!

Jill hits the floor and Barry fires one round from his hand cannon which strips the top of the zombies head off, dropping it to the floor. Barry helps Jill up.

Barry

What the hell was that thing!

Jill

Some kind of monster! I shot it twice Barry, it didn't even flinch!

The cautiously walk past the zombie to the STARS corpse on the carpet. Its head has been twisted off! It's a black man missing a hand… Now we know who owned the hand Joseph picked up in the tall grass.

Jill

Its Kenneth Sullivan from Bravo Team… Or at least I think so…

Barry

What kind of a mad man could have done this?

Jill

Maybe Wesker was right, maybe there is some kind of rabid infection here? Maybe that's why this guy wouldn't go down after I shot him?

Barry

Whatever's going on here we need to get back and tell Wesker.

Barry kneels down and pulls two magazines from Kens belt and hands them to Jill.

Jill

But, what about Chris?...

Barry

Chris'll… Be just fine Jill. He was cut off from our unit in Grenada and surrounded for 5 hours alone… When we got to him he was surrounded by corpses, don't worry about Chris, Jill, he's a survivor.

Cut To.

Int. Med Room, Timeless

Chris is getting sprayed, he is blinded by whatever it is.

Chris

Ah! Wait! Stop!

The spraying stops and we see for the first time that Chris is being attacked by an 18 year old girl STARS Member with a can of bug spray. Chris wipes his eyes and staggers about the room, which is full of medicines and has a cot in the corner near a sink. The girl is Rebecca Chambers, Bravo Team Medic. She rushes forward to help.

Rebecca

Oh, my god, I'm so sorry! I thought you were one of them!

She sits him on the bed and turns the tap on soaking a cloth and dabbing his eyes.

Chris

What was that?

Rebecca

Bug Spray it was all I could find, I'm so sorry!

Chris regains his sight, none the worse for wear.

Chris

Good weapon! Hey I know you, you're the rookie from Bravo Team right?

Rebecca (blushing)

Yes, I'm Rebecca, Rebecca Chambers. First week on the job.

Chris

Hell of a first week. I'm Chris Redfield, Alpha Team… (He trails off.)What happened tonight Rebecca?

Rebecca

I don't know, all was going well then the engine just went dead… We barely had time to pull ourselves together when we were attacked by those wild dogs out there… We got separated, I jumped the fence and managed to make my way here…But as for the others…

Chris

It's okay, there's nothing you could have done… I'm afraid we're not faring much better ourselves… Do you have a weapon at all Rebecca?

Rebecca

No, Enrico, our Captain, didn't like the idea of a medic carrying a gun…

Chris gets up and crosses the room to where a chest sits in the corner.

Chris

Have you looked through here yet?

Rebecca

No… I… Never thought to…

Chris opens it with a creak and lifts out stacks of old documents, rummaging. He pulls out an old cigar box and opens it. Inside is a shiny chrome plated and ivory Colt .45 and two magazines. Chris smiles.

Chris

Thank god for small mercies…

He ejects another clip from the gun and begins to load his three magazines.

Chris

Thinks are looking up for us Rebecca, I have 21 rounds for this pistol and with two of us we can watch out for each other. I think our best chance is to head back to the main hall, my team is waiting for me there, we can link up with them and try to find the rest of your team.

He slaps the magazine home and cocks the weapon. He stands and turns to face Rebecca.

Chris

The door I came through locked behind me so I'm afraid we're going to have to take the long way around. At least this way we can have a better look around the house and try to work out what is going on here… I just hope we don't come across any more locked doors…

He looks Rebecca straight in the eye.

Chris

Are you ready for this Rebecca?

Rebecca

Ready as I'll ever be I guess…

Chris exhales, fortifying himself. He reaches for the door knob and raises his pistol. In one swift motion he whips the door open and comes face to face with a zombie, up with the big .45 he fires point blank into the undead face, blasting the back of its head out with a resounding BOOM!

Cut To.

Int. Mansion Entry, Timeless

Barry and Jill enter the main hall from the dining room. It's empty, Captain Wesker is gone. There is no sign of a struggle, no blood, nothing.

Barry

Wesker!

His voice echoes about the empty hall.

Jill

What's going on here? There's no sign of a struggle, Barry, what could have happened to him?

Barry

I don't know, but we're quickly losing control of the situation here. I think we're going to have to split up and search the house separately. You take those doors over there and I'll head upstairs and clear the floor above you, I'm assuming there is a staircase at the far end, we'll meet there and decide what to do next.

Jill

Roger.

Barry

Keep an eye out for a back door, we may need a way out if we can't find Chris or Wesker, our best bet might be to leg it back to town…

With that Barry heads for the Grand Staircase.

Barry

Oh, and one more thing.

He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small pouch.

Barry

It's that lock pick set you gave me to practice with, you'll have better luck with it than I ever will. Stay safe Jill…

Jill

Thanks Barry, will you be okay?

Barry smiles and raises his Colt.

Barry

I'll be fine, I have this.

Jill smiles, her mood lifting, Barry nods and starts up the stairs. Jill turns and makes her way across the hall towards the doors we haven't been through yet. She steps through.

Int. Picture Room, Timeless

Jill enters a darkly lit room hung with portraits and sceneries. It's spooky. Surely something will happen here. But no. She crosses the room and tries the next door but it's locked. She pulls out the lockpick set which Barry gave her and kneels by the lock, within seconds she's got it. The handle turns.

Jill

Too easy…

She pockets the picks and readies her Berretta, she steps through.

Int. Horror Hallway, Timeless

Jill enters into a long hallway with a blind turn at the far end, the hallway follows the outer edge of the house and there are tall windows running the length of the room. Against the opposite wall are glass display cabinets. Jill approaches one and peers in. To her disgust it appears to be full of mutated and disfigured fetuses!

Jill

What the hell is this place…

She pulls herself away from the awful sight and begins to walk do the hall. The other cabinets aren't much better, more horrific and gruesome sights.

SUDDENLY one of the tall windows explodes inwards as one of the diseased dogs leaps inside, Jill screams and recoils in horror, there's no time to do anything but run! She bolts for the blind corner, the dog right on her heels, as she rounds it another window bursts inwards as another freaky canine jumps in, Jill bolts for the door at the far end of the hall, ramming her shoulder into it, bursting through into yet another Hallway.

Int. Twisting Hallway, Timeless

Jill tries to slam the door shut behind her but the dogs are right on her, one of them is half through and it's snout is caught, it snaps and snarls, Jill can barely hold the door shut, she's about to lose it! She turns just enough to fire 2 wild shots from her 9mm, both punch into the dogs head, it snarls and howls and dies, falling back, allowing Jill to SLAM the door, falling down against it, exhausted.

Cut To.

Int. Upper Dining Room Balcony, Timeless

We see a door, it is closed and we can see the balcony that runs around the upper dining room. We can see a lurching zombie in the background. SUDDENLY the doors bursts outwards and Rebecca is shoved through by Chris who spins and fires back through the door he came from, BLAM! BLAM! He slams the doors shut and spins spotting the zombie in the background, he takes careful aim and lets off a round, it punches into the zombies chest, the zombie hardly notices, it merely starts shuffling towards its new prey. Chris calms himself and takes another better aimed shot. BLAM! The zombies head busts apart!

Out of the corner of his eye Chris spots something else moving, he spins, pistol up. Across the expanse of the dining room on the other balcony across from Chris another zombie shuffles. But before Chris decides to fire the thing shuffles into the railing and pitches over the edge, falling headfirst into the dining room floor with a sickening SPLAT! The damned thing isn't quite dead, it still twitches and writhes on the floor but it is no longer a threat.

Slowly Chris lowers the .45 and lets out a deep breath. He turns to Rebecca.

Chris

Let's keep moving.

As the walk towards the double doors which will lead them back to the main hall Rebecca stares down at the demented creature still twitching below in the dining room, she shudders and tears her eyes away.

Int. Mansion Entry, Timeless

Chris and Rebecca enter the empty hall, doors closing behind them with a resounding BANG. They look about, Chris becoming immediately concerned; his plan has just let him down big time.

Chris

Wesker, Jill?

His shoulders sag. He ejects the clip from his .45 and racks the slide, counting the rounds. There's only 1. He slips the round from the clip and pockets it, tossing the empty mag down the front of his shirt and inserting a fresh one.

Chris

Well, I guess they decided to go ahead and find a way out…

Rebecca looks glum, she's not prepared for this.

Chris

No use hanging around here, I guess, we may as well try to follow them…

He smiles reassuringly.

Chris

Come on lets go.

They are on the upper level of the hall and across from them is 2 doors, Chris hesitates and decides on the right one. The walk across the upper landing and Chris motions for Rebecca to open it, he readies himself, pistol in hand. Rebecca flings the door open and Chris steps through sweeping the short corridor they're in.

Int. Corridor, Timeless

Chris finds himself in a short hallway with a single door at its end, what is worrisome is that the walls have a long streak of blood down them, leading to that door, like someone injured has dragged themselves along it.

Chris

Rebecca maybe you should wait here? I'll have a quick look and come right back?

Rebecca(shaking her head)

No way, Chris, I'm the medic and if someone's hurt it's my job to help them.

She is firm about it, Rebecca is scared but she knows her job and will do it despite the fear she feels.

Chris(giving in)

Alright, stay behind me then.

The advance down the hall, slowly opening the door and stepping out onto…

Ext. Porch, Night

A small porch with a table and chairs, a quaint little spot with a spectacular view of the forest and mountains. Right now though the forest looks pretty uninviting and rather terrifying!

Chris follows the blood trail out onto a small landing where we see a mauled corpse. Chris and Rebecca slowly approach and as they do we see that it is our old friend Forest Speyer, Bravo Team member. He is a bloody mess. There are hundreds of small puncture holes all over his body, his face is ripped and torn and he has lost an eye. It is a sad end to a happy life, we get a touch of this sadness. Chris checks his pulse.

Chris(shocked)

Forest, oh, no…

Rebecca

What could have done this?

Chris spots a couple of things that interest him, one is Forests 9mm which he extracts from the bloody holster and tucks in his own empty one, the other is Forests Assault Rifle, which Chris picks up and checks the magazine, which, mercifully, is full. Chris begins to pat down his dead friends equipment belt in search of more ammo, when:

SUDDENLY forest springs up, grabbing for Chris, Rebecca screams and Chris jumps to his feet shoving her back, raising his .45 but hesitates to shoot.

Chris

Forest! Forest, it's me Chris!

Forest still advances, hungry and groaning for flesh!

Chris

Forest!...

BLAM! Forest goes down. Chris is heartbroken but he holds it together and it's just as well because we can suddenly hear : CAW! CAW! CAWCAW!

There is also the flapping of wings and we can see in the distance swooping down a dozen or so CROWS!

Chris

I think I know what caused those wounds Rebecca, INSIDE! NOW!

They dart for the door as the crows dive like Stuka Dive Bombers towards them. Rebecca is at the door but it's too late they are upon them, Chris ducks barely escaping the swoop, Rebecca gets the door open and they stumble through, slamming it shut behind them.

Int. Corridor, Timeless

The mad crows thump into the door, we can almost sense their fury at having missed dinner.

Chris

Forest… He was dead Rebecca, I checked myself… Dead people don't get up and walk around!

Rebecca

Those where no normal crows either… and those dogs…

Chris

We shot them time and again and they barely felt the effects… Only a shot to the head seems to be working… What could do this?

Rebecca

Some kind of disease maybe?

Chris

I think it's time we left this place Rebecca.

He pulls Forests pistol and checks the clip, handing it to Rebecca.

Chris

It's fully loaded, 15 rounds, I hope to god we don't need them…

He slings the Assault Rifle over his shoulder.

Chris

I think we should try to find a back door and try make it back to town…

Rebecca

Right, I've had enough of this house…

Cut To BLACK.

Fade In.

A pair of Jungle Boots, highly spit shined, which we may recall someone wearing at some stage or another, but maybe not, walk about a small bedroom, a corpse lays on the floor, twitching.

This scene plays calmly and business like, we never see who is walking around but perhaps we get some clues. We cut to and from images of our mystery man as he collects paper work from a desk. He packs it into a purpose made case. The case is elaborate, it has a compartment for documents and another which is full of test tubes, which are at this moment empty.

We see glimpses of the paperwork the man is collecting, graphs and charts, pictures of DNA chains, altered, DNA Chains, blurry pictures of odd looking things, they look almost like… Monsters… We monikers like Project Tyrant and 121 HUNTERS, NEPTUNE with a picture of a shark underneath and oddly a symbol of an Umbrella and bearing the title: Umbrella Pharmaceuticals.

We are looking at the boots again as they stride back across the room, plush carpet underfoot.

SUDDENLY the corpse grabs the boot trying to pull it close for dinner, but skillfully, coolly the boot pulls away and STOMPS the head into mush with one powerful move.

No longer spit shined…

Cut to.

Int. Mansion Rear Hall, Timeless

Chris and Rebecca stand by an iron door which looks suspiciously like an exit.

Chris

I hope this is it…

Slowly he opens the door.

Ext. Mansion Courtyard, Night

The door is indeed an exit, opening out onto a giant courtyard, a decorative waterfall to one side, luscious gardens and at the far end a large guest house. The lights are on. We can see shadows moving in the windows.

Rebecca

Don't tell me we're going in there…

She asks it with a tinge of terror in her voice. We don't blame her; the place looks VERY uninviting…

To help us make our decision we hear a howling too close for comfort.

Chris

I sure don't want to stick around out here. Let's go…

They take off at a trot towards the guest house…

Fade to BLACK.

Fade In.

Int. Mansion Twisting Corridor, Timeless

Jill walks around a corner and is presented with 2 doors, a set of doubles and a single. She takes the single door and steps through, cautious, gun raised as usual.

Int. Square Room, Timeless

She steps into a square bare walled room with a heavy looking marble ceiling. It's an ante room with another door. Jill walks through.

Int. Smoking Room, Timeless

Jill enters what is obviously the men's smoking room. There is a table with plush lounges around it, a small bar and fireplace, we can easily imagine a group of men sitting about with cigars and drinks talking and laughing about nonsense. What is more interesting it the .12 Gauge pump action shotgun mounted on the wall. Jill can barely believe her luck as she rushes over to it and scoops it off the wall. She doesn't notice it but the hooks it was sitting on slowly click upwards, she is busy checking that it's loaded, pumping a round into the chamber. She has a quick look around for shells and walks out.

Int. Square Room, Timeless

As Jill steps into the anteroom we hear a double click. Then a grinding noise. Jill looks up as she realizes the ROOF IS SLIDING DOWN! She tries the doors but they are locked, she is trapped!

Jill

Oh, My god!

She begins to kick at the door, desperately trying to open it as the roof descends upon her, closer, closer, we're almost out of time!

Barry(muffled)

Jill! Jill is that you!

Barry! Just in time!

Jill

Barry kick it down! NOW!

We hear a thud and the doors shudders. The roof is about to block the door! THUD, THUD, KERASH! The door shatters open just as the ceiling starts to crush down upon it, Jill bolts for the opening just as she's about to be squashed, barely making it through!

Int. Mansion Twisting Corridor, Timeless

CRUNCH! The marble meets the floor. Jill is wide eyed and panting.

Barry

Jesus Christ!

Cut To.

Ext. Mansion Courtyard, Night

We see our mysterious shiny boots again as they clack across the cobblestones. They approach the edge of the waterfall and we see a swipe card inserted into a slot on the marble edge. With a rumble the water is parted and marble edge opens revealing a path heading off into a dark cave hidden behind the waterfall. The Jungle Boots stride down damp path into the dripping cave….

Fade to BLACK

Int. Mansion Twisting Corridor, Timeless

Jill looks down at the shotgun she almost paid the ultimate price for, still in a daze.

Barry

Are you okay Jill?

Jill(getting a hold of herself)

Yeah, just a little shook up is all. What are you doing here?

Barry(excited)

I think I found us a way outta here. There's a back door, it's open so maybe Chris or Wesker went that way!

Jill

Well, let's get out of this crazy house!

Barry frowns he looks troubled.

Jill

Whats wrong?

Barry(Troubled)

There was a door upstairs, it looked like there was a blood trail leading under it, I didn't check it out because I wanted to make sure you were okay but… I just got a feeling we should check it out, just in case someone's hurt…

Jill

Let's do it, no harm in checking, we've got nothing to lose.

Cut To.

Int. Dark Foreboding Hallway, Timeless

Barry and Jill walk down a very ominous and spooky hallway, judging by the headless zombies littering the floor Barry ran into some trouble when he came through. The approach the door Barry was talking about, sure enough a blood trail runs under it.

Barry

This is it…

They cautiously open it and step through, they enter into a tiled corridor that bends out of sight. The blood trail follows the corridor.

Int. Tiled Corridor, Timeless

Jill and Barry slowly follow the blood, their boots clacking on the tiles. As the slowly round the corner we see a STARS member laying on his back on the floor. This is Richard Aiken Bravo Team Radio operator, a soft spoken gentle man.

Jill

Richard!

Jill and Barry run to his side. We can see now that his body is covered in huge puncture marks, all in pairs like… like a snake bite! Jill and Barry kneel next to Richard.

Jill

Richard can you hear me!

Richards eyes flutter and he weakly opens them. He sees Jill and Barry and smiles weakly.

Richard

Bout time you Alpha latecomers showed up…

He groans and winces in pain, he's dying.

Barry

Easy, Richard… What did this to you?

Richard

It was a monster! *cough* There are things running around here, horrible things, worse than those ghouls roaming the hallways out there… You have to get out!

He's struggling to speak now, straining the last of his life is pouring out in this final effort.

Richard

Take my radio! There's a helipad I spotted from a room back there *cough**splutter* find it and get yourselves OUT!

With that his body tenses and goes limp… He's gone. Barry and Jill look at each other, sadness at the passing of their friend, but so many questions.

Jill

A monster…? What could he have meant?

Barry

(unclips the radio from Richards belt)

He said there was a heliport… We should take a look, he said there was a room back there.

Barry points to a door at the end of the short hallway. Jill nods and rummages through Richards belt pulling out a small handful of red shotgun shells. The walk to the door and open it. A narrow flight of stairs leads up into the darkness…

Int. Attic, Night

Barry and Jill slowly ascend into a dark attic with a large window facing out over the courtyard. They approach it and look out. From behind them we can see from their POV. As Richard said there is a helipad visible in the distance, shrouded in fog and a long way off, but it is a shining beacon in the monstrous dark.

Jill

There it is… Do you think maybe Chris and Wesker saw it and are heading that way too…?

Barry

It's a possibility…

He trails off, something has caught his eye, he moves off into the attic, as he does Jill kicks something with her foot. She looks down and frowns. The floor is strewn with empty shotgun cartridges. Barry meanwhile bends down and picks up a crushed and bent shotgun off the floor.

Barry

Richards shotgun…

Jill kneels and picks up one of the spent cartridges, we look up at her, towards the ceiling behind her to red glows penetrate the dark.

Jill

What was he shooting at…?

As Jill trails off the red orbs begin to move, slowly, imperceptivity at first, then we can hear the hissing, slowly an enormous SNAKE comes out of the dark, its tongue flicking. Jill hears the hissing just in time, the spins, sees the snake and dives out of the way just as it strikes, punching a hole in the floor!

Barry

Christ! Jill get back!

Barry starts blasting with his Magnum, firing as fast as he can, the snake is only annoyed by the huge impact of the .357 rounds. It flicks its tail out of the dark behind Barry slamming him into a post, knocking him out cold!

Jill has regained her feet and sees Barry go down, the snake has momentarily lost interest in her, instead getting ready to have Barry for dinner! Jill raises her shotgun and fires, pumping the slide like mad, spewing out buckshot like a madwoman! The snake hisses and spins its giant head around, mad as hell! Jill aims for the face and blasts twice more before the gun clicks empty! Jill frantically tries to thumb more shells in but is fumbling, the Snake strikes again, missing, as Jill dodges, and strikes into the window which shatters! Wind rushes in and the nightmare gets worse as papers and junk a blown up creating a paper snowstorm! The snake recovers, bleeding from where the glass gut it, turning back to Jill; who has managed to get a couple of shells into her shotgun. She pumps the action again and fires at the face, taking out an eye and really pissing of the big brute! She pumps again and fires, the snake recoils in pain! The pumps again and pulls the trigger CLICK! Jill tosses the pump action aside and pulls her Berretta, but before she can fire the snakes giant tails has wrapped around her waist and lifted her off the floor! Jill screams as the snake mores is jaws close for the kill!

Just now Barry begins to stir, eyes flickering, he lifts his head from the floor slowly, punch drunk and sees Jill about to be devoured! He jumps to his feet and takes careful aim…

Jill is just about to enter the monstrous mouth when BLAM! The snakes other eye explodes and its head recoils in agony, howling, deafening! BLAM! Another big round to the head! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!

The snake hangs in the air for a long drawn moment and then crashes to the floor; DEAD at last…

The tail slumps to and Jill is released, gasping. Barry rushes over and helps her up.

Barry

Jill are you okay?

Jill(couching)

Yeah, thanks Barry, you saved my life again! You always seem to come through just in the nick of time!

Barry(shaking his head to clear it)

Yeah, sorry about that, what a bad time to take a nap!

Jill recovers her shotgun and thumbs the last of the shells into it.

Jill

I don't think I want to spend another minute in this house, let's get out of here!

Barry

I couldn't agree more!

They head out of the attic, Jill holds her side, Barry holds his head. This is turning out to be one hell of a night!

Fade To BLACK

Ext. Mansion Courtyard, Night

Jill and Barry emerge from the Mansion out into the cold night air, dogs howl in the distance. Jill shivers.

Jill

I don't think I'll ever look at a dog the same way again…

They look about them; there is the guest house and mysterious fountain with the walkway through the middle. Which way to go?

Jill

Okay, where to now?

Just then the radio beeps. Jill snatches it off her belt and puts it to her ear.

Brad(Radio)

…*TZzzZTT* is Brad, If you can hear me then…. *TZzzZTT*

Jill

Brad! BRAD! Come in it's Jill!

He's gone, out of range.

Barry

The helipad was over this way.

He points to the fountain.

Barry

I figure we try to get there, maybe reception will be better?

He spots something on the pavement leading through the fountain. He moves closer to look. There are watery Jungle Boot footprints leading into the dark cave.

Barry

And by the looks of things somebody else recently went this way, look, Jungle Boot prints…

Jill nods and they move off together into the dark cave. As the move OS we see the Guest house in the distance, still dark and ominous, the ghostly lights shine through the windows…

Cut To BLACK

Int. Guest House, Timeless

Chris and Rebecca stand in the entry way of the guest house, corridors branch away and the place is very spooky, plain timber walls and cracked timber floors, a stark contrast to the lavish mansion we just left. They look unsure of what to do, the look on their faces suggests that they'd rather be anywhere but here…

Chris

Well…Let's take a look around, we might find some clue as to what is going on here, maybe a back door…

Rebecca nods, trying again to hide her fear. Chris leads the way, the floor creaks as they walk, Chris comes to a door down the corridor and opens it, stepping into;

Int. Researchers Room, Timeless

They have entered one of the Guests rooms, its poorly lit, there is a bathroom on the left, ahead stretches a short hallway before the room opens up. Chris, .45 out in front of his body, peeks into the bathroom before walking down the carpeted hall into the room. The room consists of a bed, bookshelf and a writing table. At this table sits a man in a lab coat, his back to us.

Chris

Hey…

The man in the coat is scribbling something on a piece of paper, he doesn't seem to notice Chris. Chris slowly walks closer to the man, keeping his pistol leveled on the back of his head. As he moves closer he can see what the man is writing, the page is covered in stray marks and squiggles, before Chris can react the man lurches off the chair an grabs the front of Chris's shirt, his jaws coming dangerously close to his face! Chris can't get a shot off, his hands are pinned! The struggle is cut short by a BLAM! And the zombie topples off Chris, its head turned to fertilizer…

Chris looks over and we see Rebecca with her pistol in her hands smoking, a stunned look on her face. Chris picks himself up and walks over to her. She is stunned staring at the corpse on the floor. Chris reaches out and gently lowers her arms.

Chris

Rebecca… It's okay, he was gone anyway…

Rebecca

I know… But I'm a doctor, not a killer… My job is to help people…

Chris

Well, you saved mine just now… Some times to help people, you have to fight…

Rebecca

But there are alternatives… I could have pulled him off you…

Chris

Rebecca, have you ever heard of Che Guevara?

She shakes her head.

Chris

Che was a doctor, just like you. He was appalled at the corruption and the greed that surrounded him, the big corporations making rich on the pain and suffering of others… One day he could take no more, he threw down his medical bag and took up arms to fight for the people he was trying to help… Let's work together Rebecca, let's find out what is going on here and help these people by finding what is responsible for doing this…

This is what Rebecca needed to hear. Without another word she walks over to the desk the man was writing at and begins rummaging through papers. She picks up a small book.

Rebecca

Look at this, a journal…

She opens it up and begins flicking through pages.

Rebecca

Oh my god… Listen to this… 24th May 1998 work in the lab is going well, they've injected a new strain into a dog, the results were good, the dog exhibited signs of extreme aggression, work has begun in an attempt to tame the subject… 27th May after the initial success of our experiments into canine usage we have hit a dead end, in all ten dogs were injected with the Tyrant Virus, however no behavioral improvements have been made, we have concluded that the experiment was a failure… May 30th We discovered this morning that a number of the canine test subjects have escaped! A quick search of the area was made this morning but yielded no results…

She looks up at Chris.

Rebecca

I guess that explains why they wouldn't go down when they were shot…

Chris

What is the Tyrant Virus?

Rebecca

I don't know… It's nothing I've ever come across before… It keeps going; June 15th Last night Scott came in with a spill suit, he said there was an accident in the lab and that we all have to wear the suits until the cleanup crew arrives to decontaminate the place… June 20th No sign of the cleanup crew yet, but the company Execs told us not to worry, help is on the way… June 27th I've been itchy all over and went to the doctor, he told me not to worry it was just a skin rash and that I didn't have to wear the spill suit anymore, what a relief… 77-11 Hungry all the time, ate Scott last night, enjoyed his screaming… Tasty…

She puts the book down and looks at Chris.

Rebecca

Who would do something like this? Who would create a virus like this?

Chris

I have no idea… It mentioned something about a Lab, I didn't see anything like that in the house, did you?

Rebecca(shakes her head)

No… Maybe it's out here somewhere?

Chris ponders for a moment, something catches his eye. He crosses the room to the bookshelf and peers behind it. He pushes against it, sliding it aside revealing a recess in the wall, with a ladder leading down.

Chris

I wonder what's down here? This wasn't part of the original design, this was added at a later stage…

Rebecca tucks the note book inside her vest and walks over to Chris.

Rebecca

Let's go down and take a look.

Int. Concrete Passage, Timeless

Chris and Rebecca climb down into a damp concrete passage, this looks totally out of place compared to the rest of the estate. The walk down the passage their boots clacking on the concrete and echoing down the cavernous passage. There is a persistent dripping sound and everything seems very damp, we soon discover why. Chris and Rebecca round a corner and come to a gap in the concrete path, it looks as though there ought to be a bridge but it's gone now, instead there is only a water filled void. Chris looks down into the water.

Chris

I can't even see the bottom… I think we could jump it easily enough…

He backs up a few steps and runs, leaping the space and rolling upon landing, getting to his feet.

Chris

Okay Rebecca, your turn.

Rebecca backs up and takes a running leap barely covering the distance, her back leg slipping into the water, Chris grabs her and pulls her up.

Rebecca

Whew! I almost went for a swim!

The continue down the passage, as they move away we can see down into the void, something indistinct slowly swims away out of view…

Chris and Rebecca round the corner and the path dips down like a ramp leading to a set of double doors, however it's flooded, the water is about waist deep.

Chris

Looks like we're going for a swim after all…

He turns to Rebecca.

Chris

Try to keep your pistol dry.

They wade out to the door and open it, pushing hard against the water.

Int. Tank Room, Timeless

The enter into a giant underground room, circular in shape, the walls where once made of glass tanks, like a giant aquarium, but they are smashed, the water has flooded the whole room, which goes down three stories below the water. Chris and Rebecca stand on a catwalk which runs around the outside of the massive room, in the middle of which is a cylinder which disappears below the surface. Chris points to the structure.

Chris

That must be the control room, let's check it out.

They start around the outside of the catwalk making their way to a connecting span of catwalk. As they do we take the POV of something under the water, something large that is swimming awfully fast towards the legs of our 2 heroes.

Chris and Rebecca walk on oblivious.

Rebecca

Chris… What do you suppose was in these tanks…?

Chris stops dead in his tracks, realization dawning on him, a look of horror on his face, suddenly he realizes and spots the thing in the water at the same time.

Chris

LOOK OUT!

They dive out of the way just in time as a giant SHARK leaps out of the water snapping at the air where they were a fraction of a second ago! Chris pulls Rebecca to her feet and shoves her towards the control room, pulling his .45 and BLASTING away at the shark, some bullets hit, others splash into the water harmlessly, the shark is amazingly agile in the water, Chris and Rebecca must wade and are hindered in all their movements. Rebecca runs like mad making it to a ladder climbing up and out of the water to a door set in the side of the control room. She turns and spot Chris struggling through the water.

Rebecca

Chris!

She takes aim with her Beretta and fires towards the dorsal fin sticking out of the water, she gets lucky one bullet hitting the shark in a sensitive spot, the creature contorts in pain, buying Chris precious seconds to reach the ladder and climb up out of the water, he pushes past Rebecca and spins the handle on the hatch leading into the control room, swinging the door open.

Chris

Get in!

He whirls and fires off the last of his clip, reloading and firing some more, the shark advances regardless and Chris spins about and dives through the hatch, slamming it shut and spinning the handle locking it, just as the shark leaps from the water, slamming into the hatch, renting it inwards!

Rebecca

We're trapped!

Int. Control Room, Timeless

Chris looks around at their surroundings; this part of the control center is empty, only a few lockers and lab coats, the main feature is a ladder leading down.

Chris

Down here, this place was designed to be water tight, maybe there's another way out?

He jumps on the ladder and climbs down, Rebecca close behind him. They climb down into a viewing platform, all the walls are made of glass and we get the impression of being in a fishbowl, except the waters on the outside and Chris and Rebecca are the ones on display. Chris spots the shark through the glass, we finally see it full sized and realize just how massive it really is! Unfortunately the shark spots them too and before they can even think about it the big fish swims full speed at the glass, smashing into it! The earth shakes and the room rumbles! The glass fractures slightly. Before Chris and Rebecca can recover the sharks backs up and swims again, SMASHING into the glass! It cracks even further, Chris and Rebecca are in BIG trouble!

Chris

That glass won't hold! If it smashes we're going to be dinner!

Rebecca spots something glowing on a control panel against the glass.

Rebecca

Chris look! Emergency shutters!

Chris runs over and punches through the glass cover, slapping the button with the palm of his hand, nothing happens, next to it is an indicator showing oil pressure.

Chris

Shit! Oil pressures to low!

He looks about and spots a hand pump attached to a mechanism.

Chris

Manual controls!

He runs over and the shark rams the glass again, cracking it further, water starts to seep in. Chris grabs the hand pump and begins to pump madly but it is stiff and hard work. BAM! The shark hits again as the shutters begin to slowly slide down, water is starting to SPRAY through the crack now! The shutters are half way Chris is almost there, one more hit and this is it! The shark backs up and swims forward again, just about to hit! BOOM! The shark hits at the same time the shutter hits the bottom! We hear the glass shatter on the other side but we're safe! Chris lets out a breath, he's alive but he doesn't know how.

Chris

That was too close…

He looks around and spot a drainage control console.

Chris

Let's fix this fish!

He strides over and pulls a lever, outside the steel shutters we can hear the sound of water running, draining away.

Chris

Let's go, I saw a ladder leading down over this way…

They walk out of the fishbowl and descend a ladder set in a corner.

Int. Research Floor, Timeless

Chris and Rebecca find themselves on a wide open floor, this is the base of the giant aquarium, we see the steel shutters of the control room above us and the catwalks too.

Chris

Let's find a way out of here…

The round the massive central cylinder and find their path blocked by a mound of garbage, trashes equipment, a forklift, gas cylinders twisted metal.

Rebecca

This is the only way…

Chris

I guess we'll have to climb…

The pair start to pick their way over the trash, as they do we notice there are bodies amongst it. One of them twitches. They don't notice it but they are surrounded by them. When they are dead center amidst the mass of corpses, the first one starts to rise, Chris spots it and dispatches it with a well place .45 bullet. Another rises, 1, 2 5 of them too many to handle! All told there are 12 of them, all rotted and moist, flesh and muscle tenderized from being submerged under the water!

Chris

Rebecca, stay calm, their slow, aim your shots carefully, take your time.

They start to fire, the corpses close in, Rebecca has about 10 rounds, she dispatches a few but she's a poor shot by comparison, Chris fires off 3 rounds, all head shots but then he runs dry, the slide on his pistol is held back by an empty magazine!

Chris

Shit!

He drops the pistol and unslings his Assault Rifle. He shoulders is, switching the selector switch to fire. 4 shots later and there are 4 more dead zombies on the ground.

Rebecca(OS)

Chris!

Chris spins and spot Rebecca, she's surrounded, backed into a corner, her pistol is jammed. Chris reacts instantly, he spins and fires on full auto, half a magazine, bowling the corpses over.

Chris

Run!

Rebecca darts past the zombies as they begin to rise again, Chris didn't hit them in the head so they're only stunned, as she darts past one, Rebecca is grabbed by the ankle, bared teeth are trying to bite her foot, Rebecca spins and boots the zombies head OFF, freeing her leg, she runs to Chris, together they run as best they can off the pile of trash, jumping down to the concrete floor, running as the zombies begin to follow. They aren't watching were they're going, without realizing they run past our friend the big shark, which is lying on the concrete in a puddle, as they pass it lurches to life, snapping at them! Chris pull Rebecca out of the way just in time, shoving her up onto a platform, climbing up after her. Behind the shark we can see a door, the only way out! The zombies are getting closer too, if they run they'll be shark food, if they stay zombie dessert! Chris looks around frantically, spotting something over head: HIGH VOLTAGE!

Chris lets off a short burst of auto fire and cuts through the cables, sparks fly as the cables drop and contact the water;

ZAP! The whole floor area lights up in bolts of electricity, frying our big shark and vaporizing the zombies in their tracks! Slowly the lightning dies down as the circuit breakers trip, killing the electricity.

Slowly our heroes climb down, cautiously walking past the giant fish through the double doors.

Int. Storage Area, Timeless

Rebecca and Chris are in a soaked storage room, ruined cardboard boxes, stacked high to the ceiling. Chris takes the clip off the rifle, looking in; it's empty… He tosses it aside, he's unarmed again.

Rebecca unjams he pistol and counts the rounds. 5 in total.

Rebecca

I only have 5 left…

Chris crosses to a cabinet on the wall and removes a fire axe from its retainers.

Chris

Well, this is better than nothing… Come on let's try and find our way back up.

They walk to a door and exit, as they shut the door behind them we;

Cut To BLACK.

Int. Catacombs, Timeless

Jill and Barry find themselves in an underground tunnel complex burrowed beneath the earth.

Barry

What is this place? Why would they dig tunnels under the estate?

Jill

I have no idea… I wonder where it leads to?

Barry

A helipad I hope…

The tunnels are lit by temporary lighting strung from the walls, it is fairly bright, but it is still a damp and miserable looking place… As the proceed down the tunnels we become aware of CLICKING sound, rhythmic, like footsteps, Jill and Barry seem unaware of it.

We cut to the POV of something as it RACES through the twisting turns of the Catacombs, it rounds a corner and we find the backs of Jill and Barry facing us.

Jill and Barry spin as they hear a HOWLING from behind them, something leaps at them, we see it in glimpses, it looks like a frog, yet it stands on its hind legs and is covered in scales, it has razor sharp teeth and ape like characteristics, worst yet it has razor sharp claws! This is a HUNTER.

It misses them both by inches, diving past them, spinning around and ROARING again.

Barry reacts first BLASTING away with his Magnum, Jill joins him a moment later with her Shotgun, the monster takes some good hits, but it's built, engineered, to take this punishment! It leaps again this time giving Barry a SLASH across his arm as it goes past! Barry grunts, Jill spins and fires off her last shotgun blast, the gun clicking on empty, she tosses it aside and whips out her Berretta. Barry's arm bleeds profusely but he recovers sufficiently to reload and fire again. The Hunter is now advancing outright, moving in to slash them apart with its claws, moving in for the kill! It opens its mouth to roar again and Barry spots his chance, firing into the mouth, blasting it backwards, the monster howls and contorts in agony, dying in a frenzy of movement…

Jill

What was that thing!

Barry holds his arm, it's quite bad.

Jill

Barry…

She crosses to him and takes a look.

Jill

We'll have to stitch it, hold still…

Jill kneels beside Barry and takes a small first aid kit from her belt, she starts to stitch Barry's arm, he grimaces in pain as we see Jill plunge the needle into his arm.

Barry

Jesus… Talk to me Jill, I need something to distract me…

Jill ponders for a moment.

Jill

Tell me about your family.

Barry

My family…?

Jill

Yeah, how did you and your wife meet?

Barry

I have Chris to thank for that… We just got back from Grenada, I was struggling, it was pretty rough over there, I had trouble sleeping at night… Chris knew this lady, worked at a diner, said her name was Kathy… One date was all it took, it was love at first sight… I got out of the Army soon after, never looked back… Chris left too, said we were partners and partners stick together… So to pay him back I got him this job with STARS… What about you Jill, tell me about yourself.

Jill has finished her sewing and has started to wrap the bicep in a bandage.

Jill

Not much to say really… Grew up on the wrong side of the tracks, never had a good family… I made most of my early living stealing and making the wrong kinds of boyfriends… Then, one day, after watching one of them OD I guess I just decided that it was time to move on, time to find… Something… I joined the Raccoon Police and got into the STARS…

Barry

What was it you were trying to find?

Jill(reflecting)

I'm not sure… Love, perhaps?

Barry

Have you found it?

Jill

Maybe… If it's still alive…

Barry

Chris?

Jill nods, her eyes downcast.

Barry

Well don't worry about Chris, he'll by now have the situation in hand better than we could ever hope to…

He stands up.

Barry

Come on, let's find that helipad, Chris'll probably be there waiting for us.

The begin to walk down the tunnel, as they round another corner they find themselves staring at the back of a Hunter, a zombie shuffles towards, groaning. The Hunter lashes out with its claws and slices it to pieces, cleanly and with precision.

Jill and Barry are in a bad way, short on ammo and with minimal firepower. But they have to continue. Barry raises his Magnum and fires at the back of the monsters head, it howls and whirls running for our heroes, they both fire for the head and eyes but the Hunter is so agile! It leaps for them and they duck under it, Barry spots a steel door in the distance.

Barry

Run for that door! Quick!

He fires off a couple of Magnum rounds to hold the beast back and they sprint for the door. The Hunter is right on them, Jill reaches the door and flings it open, covering Barry with rapid fire from her pistol, he leaps through the door and Jill jumps in after him, the slam the door shut, the Hunter howling on the other side…

Barry

That'll hold him! Let's just hope we don't come across any more of those things!

They continue down the tunnels, coming into a brightly lit area with a set of double steel doors, we hear a CLICK and they turn and see a STARS lying on the floor pointing a pistol at them. This is Enrico Marini, a Portuguese man with a moustache, Captain of Bravo Team.

Enrico

Put your hands up. NOW!

We see that Enrico has a severe leg injury, poorly bandaged, bleeding.

Barry

Enrico, it's us, Barry and Jill, Alpha Team, we're here to get you out…

Enrico

Don't bullshit me, Barry, I don't care who you say you are, I'm onto it! I know all about it!

Barry

Enrico, you're not making any sense, you were over my house a week ago, having dinner with my family!

Enrico

There's a traitor in the STARS Barry and I'm not taking any chances! They have people everywhere! In the cops, in the government!

Barry

Take it easy Enrico, just tell us what is going on around here?

Enrico

Experiments, Bio-Organic Weapons, they were breeding them!

BANG! A shot rings out hitting Enrico in the chest, Barry and Jill spin, all we see are a pair of spit shined Jungle Boots running away. Enrico contorts in pain, he's done.

Enrico(blood spurting)

Umb… Umbrella…

Jill and Barry are stunned. Barry kneels down and checks Enrico's pulse, he closes the man's eyes and takes some more 9mm ammunition from his belt, handing it to Jill, he takes his Berretta also and removes the clip, it's empty, Enrico couldn't have fired if he wanted to…

Jill

A traitor in the STARS?

Barry

Come on Jill, let's keep moving… There's nothing more we can do here…

They move through the double doors leaving poor Enrico behind…

Int. Cobweb Chamber, Timeless

Jill and Barry enter into a giant cavern, which is covered in spiders web.

Barry

Spiders web…

Jill

This is too much for any normal spiders to do…

Right on cue out of a dark corner comes the biggest, goddamned spider you have ever seen! Hairy with rows of eyes staring blankly, two venomous fangs dripping! Jill screams and together they start firing wildly at the hairy beast, blasting out eye, drawing mucous and blood that makes us want to vomit, people with arachnophobia ought to look away! The spider keeps advancing, not noticing the hail of fire they are laying into it! It backs them into a corner where they can't retreat any further. Barry fires on but Jill bumps into something and looks down, she's backed into a corpse, it looks like a security guard, it's hard to tell, he's been half devoured by the spider! In his hands he clutches a flame thrower! Jill snatches it up and it fires to life! Jill steps forward and lets out a BURTS of flame! The spider recoils in agony as it catches alight, burning and singing, it SQUEALS and HISSES, Jill gives it another burst of flame hosing it down, the spider flops on its back and writhes in pain as Jill gives it burst after burst until the flame thrower runs dry!

The spider sits in the centre of the room cooking nicely as Jill drops the flame thrower in shock and Barry grabs her arm leading her out of the room…

Ext. Fountain, Night

The spit shined boots are back again this time walking around a large circular fountain, the man's walk is calm and confident, almost a dance. It's almost as if the person wearing them is supremely confident of success, like an enormous challenge has almost been won. He walks around the fountain to a recess set in the stone and inserts a bronze plaque, there is a loud CLUNK! The man walks around to the opposite side of the fountain and inserts another bronze plaque with the same loud CLUNK! There is a rumble and the fountain begins to drain, a portion of the rim opening up, revealing a staircase leading down into the darkness…

The man walks around to the opening and strides down the concrete stairs.

Int. Catacombs Store, Timeless

Barry and Jill emerge into a cavernous chamber stacked with boxes and containers, all of them are marked with the Umbrella symbol we saw earlier. At the far end there is a small elevator platform leading up.

Barry

I hope this elevator takes us the hell out of these tunnels…

He starts to walk over to the platform when Jill notices the logo on all the stores.

Jill

Wait a second Barry, have a look at this…

Barry comes over.

Jill

All these boxes are marked with the Umbrella logo…

Barry

Umbrella Pharmaceuticals? Wait a minute, don't they own this place?

Jill nods affirmative.

Barry

Didn't they say they looked the place over, found it all boarded up?

Jill

Yeah, only a week ago…

Barry walks over to a shipping manifest on the wall and flicks through the entries.

Barry

This shows shipments from something called White Umbrella as recent as a month ago…

Jill

White Umbrella… Hey, didn't Enrico mutter something about Umbrella?

Barry

Right before someone shot him…

Jill

A traitor in the STARS… White Umbrella… Barry do you think we were lured up here on purpose?

Barry

What makes you say that?

Jill

Suppose Umbrella had some sort of an accident here, something they didn't want anyone to see, so they sent in there man in STARS to clean up the mess? And the rest of us are along for the ride?

Barry is puzzled, trying to figure it all out.

Barry

But why bring the rest of us along?

Jill

I don't know… Maybe to keep these monsters busy… Maybe to shut us up?

Barry

Shut us up?

Jill

Like Umbrella figured we were getting to close or something… I mean it was only a matter of time before we closed in on this place, maybe they sent us in here to clean us up along with the rest of this mess?

Barry shivers slightly.

Barry

I think we'd better find this helipad before we take up permanent residence here…

Together they move over to the elevator platform, more alert than ever, watching their backs, acting as if someone is watching them…

Ext. Fountain, Night

Jill and Barry emerge into the courtyard with the fountain in the middle, we can see now that the guest house backs onto the courtyard as well, other than that there is no other way to go.

Jill

It's a dead end…

Barry walks over to the fountain and sees the staircase.

Barry

Not quite… Look..

Jill comes over and they look down into the darkness.

Barry

I guess this is the only way…

Suddenly they are interrupted again by the beeping of the radio on Jill's belt. She unclips it and puts it to her ear.

Brad (radio)

Alpha team, this is Brad, I know you can't answer me but you'd better listen! I'm almost out of fuel! If you can somehow give me a signal…

The transmission fades out again, Brad goes out of range.

Barry

Come on we gotta find that helipad!

Together they walk down into the dark abyss…

Fade To BLACK.

Int. Lab, Timeless

The spit shined jungle boots walk across the floor of a pristine lab towards a sample freezer. The lab is VERY high tech and untouched by the madness upstairs. The Umbrella logo is on everything. As the boots trek across the floor a man leaps out from behind a work bench, disheveled, but still human.

Man

Well it's about damned time you got here! I've been down here for two weeks! What the hell took those jerks up at White Umbrella-

BLAM! The man is shot square in the head! Crumpling to the floor in a heap! The booted man pauses only for a second before resuming his stride toward the sample freezer. Slowly and with meticulous care he extracts the samples and places them in the case with the documents we saw before, again we see glimpses of information; T-Virus, T-Vaccine(Trial 01), T-Vaccine(Placebo)…

Int. Guest House, Timeless

Chris and Rebecca climb up into another guest bedroom, similar to the one we saw before, they climb up out another ladder set back into the wall, Chris climbs up first and immediately spots a zombie staggering around the room, he leaps into action, the axe held high above his head, swinging down with all his might he hits the zombie in the shoulder, slamming it to the floor, he hoists the axe again and brings it down with a savagery, severing the zombies head.

Rebecca climbs up and is repulsed by what she finds. Chris takes her by the arm and leads her from the room.

Int. Guest House Hallway, Timeless

Chris and Rebecca enter into a hallway at the end of which is a set of double doors. A sign above reads: Arboretum.

Chris

Looks like that's the way out…

Rebecca

Arboretum?

Chris

Means something to do with plants, I think…

They approach the doors. Chris reaches for the door handle but as he does the door slowly swings open with a ghostly CREAK… Chris looks at Rebecca and shrugs. The door opens into a pitch black room, all we can see is a patch of floor which is strewn with leaf matter, illuminated by the light spilling in from the hallway. Slowly Chris and Rebecca enter.

Int. Arboretum, Timeless

As soon as Chris and Rebecca enter the door slams shut behind them and we are plunged into pitch blackness. Rebecca jumps and screams slightly.

Rebecca

Chris!...

Chris

It's okay, I'm here Rebecca

He flicks his lighter a couple of times and it sparks to life, we can still see very little, only their faces are lit up… Chris crosses to a wall and finds the light switch, which he flicks. The fluorescent tubes flicker as they come on, the second they are fully lit a giant arm, made from plant matter shoots out and wraps itself around Rebecca, she screams as she is lifted off the ground! We can see now what fills the room, hanging from the ceiling is a giant bulbous plant with long tentacle like arms, at the end of which are pod like grabbers!

Rebecca

Chris!

Rebecca is being drawn towards the main body of the plant at the center of which is a circular opening filled with teeth! Chris has seconds to react! He runs forward and swings the axe, severing the arm holding Rebecca! She falls to the floor and Chris drags her to her feet, slicing another tentacle off as it snakes towards him!

As Chris dukes it out with the plant Rebecca retreats into the corner of the room, she is frantic but she looks about herself anyway, trying to find a way to kill this monstrous plant. She spots something on the far side of the room; a water pump and bags of fertilizer!

Chris is swinging wildly with the axe, desperately trying to hold the plant at bay, but one of the tentacles sneaks in and bowls him over, the axe flies from his grasp! The tentacle wraps itself around Chris's waist and begins to raise his towards its hideous mouth!

Rebecca realizes he's in trouble and dashes across the room, sliding under the plants hanging body and getting to her feet in one fluid movement, sprinting for the pump. Chris is about to be swallowed as Rebecca opens the pump and pours the fertilizer in and yanks the starter chord, the motor roars to life and begins to hum, a fraction of a second later the sprinklers suspended from the ceiling begin to shower, like rains from the heaven, only the fertilizer has turned the water red, like blood, the water courses down upon the plant, which causes it to spasm uncontrollably, limbs begin to die and fall off.

Chris is dropped to the floor as the main bulbous pod cracks open and spews milky mucous out of the gaping hole, before falling from the roof and dying in a heap on the floor!

Rebecca runs over to Chris kneeling beside him and rolling him over.

Rebecca

Chris!

Chris' eyes flutter open and he smiles.

Chris

That's two I owe you…

He slowly gets to his feet and groans holding his side.

Rebecca

Chris are you okay?

Chris nods, picking up his axe.

Chris

Yeah… Come on let's get outta here…

They limp to the back doors and open them.

Ext. Fountain, Night

Chris and Rebecca walk out into the night air, both visibly glad to be out of the asylum they have just emerged from.

Rebecca

I never thought I'd be so glad to be outside again…

Chris

Yeah, I'd almost prefer the dogs to that plant…

He approaches the fountain and frowns. Rebecca sees this.

Rebecca

Chris, what's wrong?

Chris

This fountain… There are stairs in the middle of it…

Rebecca comes over, looking down in puzzlement. She spots something on the concrete stairs.

Rebecca (pointing)

Look Chris, boot prints…

Chris walks over and kneels next to the prints, we see one quite large set and another quite small, as if belonging to a woman.

Chris (excited)

Jill and Barry!

Rebecca

How can you tell?

Chris

I've slept next to Barry's big hoof more time than I care to remember! It's them I'm sure of it!

Rebecca comes over and they stare down into the darkness together.

Rebecca

So I guess we're going down there, huh?

Chris nods.

Chris

I'm about ready to go home and this looks like the way to go…

They begin walking down the stairs, a new urgency in their walk.

Fade To BLACK.

Int. Labs, Timeless

Barry and Jill are standing in a huge ante room, a very sterile looking concrete chamber, the floor is dominated by a huge Umbrella Logo, there are doors set into the walls, they are huge, bulky airlocks, designed to create an airtight seal.

Barry approaches a door marked Heliport. He can barely contain his excitement as he runs over to it.

Barry

This is it Jill!

He tries to operate the door but it is electronic and the power is out…

Barry

Damn!

Jill

What's wrong?

Barry

Powers out…

Barry's shoulders sag. He's seen the light but it was only a train coming to run him down… Jill looks around at the other doors, one of them is marked Switch Room.

Jill

Over here Barry, maybe we can get the power back online?

Barry (nodding)

It's our only chance…

They spin the lock on the heavy door and swing it open heading through.

Int. Power House, Timeless

Jill and Barry enter into a maze of switchboards and relays, generators and steam pipes, it's like a vision of hell, the lighting is RED emergency lighting so the whole room looks terrifying, hot and hellish! Barry looks at a map on the wall.

Barry

There's a computer control console at the far end of this place, I'd wager that all power is controlled from there…

He turns to Jill.

Barry

Keep your eyes open Jill, there's a lot of tight corridors through here…

They start off, their boots clacking on the catwalk flooring. We look back at them as they cautiously walk down a long passageway, their eyes wide. As they walk we see something moving on the ceiling behind them, it's indistinct but it looks like a pair of bat wings…

Before we get a good look it moves out of sight…

As Barry and Jill get about half way through they hear a CLANG! on the metalwork behind them. They spin and are confronted with a SCREAM! The creature before them looks like a monkey with bats wings attached to its back, it looks truly terrifying and has thick claws for hands!

Barry

RUN!

He fires and the creature goes down, hard, but more of these devils come out of the pipe work, made all the more terrifying by the red lighting! Jill runs trying to reach to console which will give life to their escape, Barry takes careful and precise aim with his Colt trying to buy her some time, slowly backing up to Jill, who has reached the console and begins typing furiously.

Barry is down to his last speedloader, 6 shots left! BLAM! Jill is opening the program! BLAM! Jill has located the area she wants to power! BLAM! She's started the load sequence! BLAM! 2 shots left and still the creatures advance! BLAM! She's got it!, the red lighting goes out completely temporarily plunging the whole room in darkness before suddenly coming on clear and bright! The powers on!

Jill

That's it!

Barry grabs her arm and drags her through the maze away from the monsters close behind them, Jill risks spinning and letting off a couple of rounds from her 9mm but they're nowhere near as effective as the big Magnum Barry was using.

Barry

Move, we're nearly there!

They can see the exit! The monsters are closing in, we can hear their monkeylike screams as they close in. Barry's working on the door, but it's close!

Jill

Barry! Quick!

He's got it! They dive through, slamming the door shut behind them!

Int. Labs, Timeless

Barry runs to the Helipad door and pulls it. It's locked, it won't budge.

Barry

What the hell?

Jill walks over and notices a card slot next to the door.

Jill

A swipe card…

Voice(OS)

Looking for this…

It's a voice we recognize but haven't heard from in a long while, cool, calm, soothing… Wholly evil…

Jill and Barry spin and find none other than Captain Albert Wesker standing behind them, sample case and all, pointing his 9mm at them. In his free hand he holds up a swipe card, the Umbrella Logo on it.

Barry

Wesker!

Wesker

I'm the only person left alive with access to the heliport and my employers would prefer it if you didn't leave just yet…

Jill

So you're the traitor Enrico was talking about?

Wesker scoffs.

Wesker

Traitor? I never worked for STARS to begin with! I was merely put in a position where I could prevent the likes of you from doing any harm to our little… Project here…

Barry

You son of a bitch! You shot Enrico didn't you!

Wesker laughs.

Wesker

Don't be too upset Barry, I merely sped up the process anyway, t least this way he won't be getting up and walking around again… And besides I couldn't have him spilling all of my secrets too early…

Barry takes a step forward. Wesker points his pistol more pointedly.

Wesker

Not another step Burton or I'll make it your last, and that would be a terrible waist… Both of you holster your weapons! You'll need them soon, but in the mean time keep your hands up!

Jill and Barry do as he says, raising their hands slowly. Wesker keeping the gun trained on them walks to one of the doors marked with D Lab and opens it, motioning them through.

Wesker

This way you two, I have something I want to show you…

Int. D Lab, Timeless

Jill and Barry walk into a small control room which serves as an ante room for a large lab, the center of which is a giant cylinder. Wesker steps through after them and seals the door shut behind them.

Jill

What do you plan to do with us Wesker?

Wesker

Oh, rest assured Jill, you'll be put to good use, you've all done so well already, I thought I'd use you to test one more of our little experiments.

Barry steps forward in a rage.

Barry

You mean you were using us as goddamned guinea pigs! For your little fucking experiments!

Wesker doesn't allow this to go any further. Without a seconds hesitation he shoots Barry in the chest. Barry falls forward on his face, hitting the floor HARD. Jill screams and goes for her pistol but Wesker is faster, he spins and trains his pistol on her.

Wesker

Stop!

Jill

You bastard! He had a family! You piece of shit!

Wesker walks over to her, right in her personal space, uncomfortably so, reaching down and slowly pulling her pistol out of its holster tossing it aside.

Wesker

You know Jill, I had hoped we could come out of this together…

His voice is like a snake, calm and sinister.

Wesker

I was sure you of all people would be ambitious enough to want to survive this with me…

He steps back, angered.

Wesker

But now I see you're only another stupid idealist! Trying to change the world, THIS, this all that we've been doing here, is changing the world! A world where everyone can be strong, everyone can be powerful, everyone can be immortal!

Jill

Wesker, your nothing but a deranged lunatic!

Wesker smiles, meanly and in one fluid motion steps forward and hits her aside the head with his pistol, knocking her out cold.

Cut to BLACK!

Fade In.

Int. Labs, Timeless

Rebecca and Chris descend into the large ante room with the Umbrella Logo on the floor.

Rebecca

Umbrella…

Chris

What's that?

Rebecca

Umbrella Pharmaceuticals, it's the biggest manufacturer of medicinal products in the world… It practically owns the business district in Raccoon City!

Chris

Well that explains who has kept this place going…

They look around themselves, taking in the various doors, they spot the one which reads Heliport and run over to it. He pulls it but finds it locked.

Chris

Keycard lock… Well it look like we've found the main lab…

Rebecca spots a door marked conference room and walks over to it.

Rebecca

Maybe there's a keycard in here…

Chris crosses over to her.

Chris

It's worth a shot…

They cycle to door and go through.

Int. Conference Room, Timeless

The conference room easily has room for 20 or so people, computer terminals line the outside of the room, a projector sits in the middle of the table and a screen is mounted on the wall. Rebecca walks over to one of the computer terminals and begins logging into the system.

Chris walks over and checks out the projector.

Rebecca

This terminal has all the records of their experiments, budget, everything! Chris there's enough here to blow this whole thing wide open!

Chris clicks a button on the projector and a slide show begins;

The title card reads: Test Subjects TYRANT Virus

It clicks the next slide shows a dog, the type that chased the team to the house, a label reads: Cerebus

It clicks again the next is a Hunter the label reads: A121 HUNTER

Again a click and we see the giant shark: Neptune

Chris and Rebecca look on in awe and shock, their nightmare has been some bodies carefully orchestrated experiment.

Another click this time the giant plant: Plant 42

It Clicks again the monkey monsters Jill and Barry encountered: Ma82s

Another click and this time a creature we haven't seen yet, it's like a man except it has a huge HEART dangling outside its body, it's right arm extends to a giant steel claw! It's measured to 7 feet tall, the label reads: T002 Tyrant.

Before this can register it clicks again, this time with a shot of the research team responsible for these monstrosities, an average looking group except one of them catches our eye, with tall blonde hair and sunglasses covering the eyes; Albert Wesker!

Chris

Wesker!

Rebecca

What?

Chris

That son of a bitch! He's a part of this whole mess!

Chris is in a near rage state, he spins and faces Rebecca.

Chris

Rebecca can you pull all the information off that terminal, I'm going to find Barry and Jill and get that keycard! When you're done wait by the Heliport door!

He strides across the room and whips the door open.

Int. Labs, Timeless

Chris walks out into the ante room and spots a door labeled Armory, strides over to it and opens it.

Int. Armory, Timeless

Chris enters into a room lined with weapons of all kinds, pistols, submachine guns, assault rifles. Chris hurries down the line selecting a Styer AUG from a rack and clips of ammunition, stuffing them into a satchel bag. He exits the armory and strides across to Lab D.

Int. Lab D, Timeless

Chris steps into the small control room and the first thing he notices is Barry Burton lying on the floor.

Chris

Barry!

He's about to step forward when he hears the CLICK of a pistol behind him.

Wesker

Don't move Redfield, or you'll join him…

Chris turns around slowly.

Chris

Wesker… So your working for Umbrella, huh? I must say your little experiments haven't been too much of a challenge… Not surprising considering the man who helped design them is nothing but a weasel!

Wesker

Oh, but you have done extremely well, Redfield, extremely well, you and that little Bravo brat! That was after all why I brought you all up here…

Chris

What are you talking about?

Wesker

My job was to collect a sample of all of our research, collect the files regarding to it and to get actual combat data of you STARS against our subjects, and you have done brilliantly! But now Chris you're only the spectator…

Wesker moves over to a console by a view glass and punches in some buttons. We can see now through the glass that Jill is lying unarmed before the big cylinder in the lab. Suddenly the cylinder begins to rumble open and frost emits from within, whatever's inside there is in deep freeze.

Chris

Jill…

As the frost clears we can see the big daddy of monsters, still in stasis. The Tyrant! Wesker punches some more buttons.

Wesker

Behold! The ultimate soldier! The Tyrant!

The big heart begins to pump, the giant steel claw twitches. At the same time Jill begins to regain consciousness, she looks up and see's the behemoth above her. She screams.

Chris

Jill!

Wesker laughs.

Wesker

Now you can watch our ultimate creation tear your girl friend apart!

The Tyrant wakes up with a vengeance, letting out an inhuman ROAR as it spreads its giant arms! It immediately spots Jill and takes off after her, Jill scream again and runs, but there's nowhere to run, nowhere to hide!

Chris

NO!

He turns to attack Wesker but he's still got his gun trained on him.

Wesker

Don't worry Chris, you're next!

Chris

I'll kill you, you son of a bitch!

There is an earth shattering BOOM! And Wesker is pitched backwards, a hole in his chest, he falls to the floor, his sample case flying, tumbling open on the floor, the virus samples shattering, the papers flying out everywhere. Chris spins and sees Barry Burton pointing his smoking Magnum, his last shot…

Barry

Sorry I'm late partner…

Chris doesn't even hesitate, he bolts through the door into the lab.

Chris

Hey, big boy!

The Tyrant turns its attention from Jill as Chris enters the room, sizing him up it starts to advance. Chris whips up the Styer and begins pumping rounds into the big beast, blood sprays but the Tyrant doesn't slow up for even a second!

Chris

Jill, run, get out of here!

Jill dashes for the door as Chris leads the giant monster away from her, firing short bursts at the creature face. Huge chunks of flesh are blasted away but underneath we see a metal skeleton! The Tyrant charges Chris, sliding along the floor, it's huge claw ready to skewer him! Chris dodges and reloads all in the same movement, standing up and loosing another burst at the Tyrant, a bullet hits the giant heart hanging outside the body and the monster howls in pain! Chris realizes the vulnerable spot and takes careful aim…

The Tyrant begins another run, but Chris lets off the whole magazine, straight at the monstrous pumping heart, perforating it like cheese, the monsters tumbles, smashing desks and computers, slumping to the floor! Chris doesn't stick around to see whether it's dead, he reloads and runs for the control room. Jill has her arm around Barry who holds his chest, grimacing.

Chris

Are you okay?

Barry nods.

Barry

Kevlar saved me… but it hurts like hell!

Chris

Can you walk?

Barry (smiles)

I can run!

Jill scoops up her Berretta and Barry takes Wesker's pistol and rips the card key from his pocket, together they run for the door.

Int. Labs, Timeless

Chris, Jill and Barry emerge into the ante room where Rebecca waits for them.

Rebecca

Come on let's go!

Chris runs up and shoves the card in the slot, the door sliding open, as it does a dozen zombies begin to stagger into the room, the survivors open up in a hail of fire, cutting them down!

Int. D Lab, Timeless

Wesker lies on the floor in a pool of blood, slowly he opens his eyes and looks up…

Straight into the face of the Tyrant, his creation, as it towers over him!

Wesker

Oh, my… your… so… perfect…

He staggers to his feet..

Wesker

You and me… We'll be immortal!

The Tyrant IMPALES him on his giant spikes, moving his claws about, chopping Wesker into pieces!

Int. Labs, Timeless

The team take down the last of the zombies, they're about to step through into the next passage when:

Computer Voice (OS)

A Biohazard breach has been detected, the self destruct sequence has been activated, this sequence cannot be aborted, all employees proceed to the heliport immediately!

The message repeats over and over as a klaxon sounds.

Chris

I think our time here has just run out…

The inhuman ROAR of the Tyrant is heard again OS.

Jill

Definitely!

They take off at a run as the door to the D Labs EXPLODES outwards, the Tyrant BURSTING through! It spots our heroes and ROARS again, spreading it's arms like Willem Dafoe in Platoon.

Barry

RUN!

He fires three quick shots and runs after the others, the Tyrant tears after them, eating up the distance between them! The escape corridor winds around a few corners and Barry spins at each turn to let off a few rounds, aiming for the giant heart, each hit pisses the Tyrant off majorly but holds it back for precious seconds! The team reaches a set of huge metal doors, Barry rushes up while Chris covers him with automatic fire, swiping Weskers card. The massive doors rumble open and the STARS bundle through, they look back and the Tyrant fills the hallway, bearing down on them like a steam roller! Barry swipe again and the doors begin to rumble shut, the Tyrant is right on them! Chris fires a stream of 5.56mm bullets, enough to hold the beast back, just long enough for the doors to slide shut! The tyrant SLAMS into the door, it bulges… but, mercifully, holds…

Just when they thought they were safe…

Computer Voice (OS)

Five minutes until detonation.

Chris

Come on! There's an elevator over here!

Chris, Rebecca, Barry and Jill all squeeze onto the steel platform and press the up button. They begin to rise…

Ext. Helipad, Night

The team emerges onto a giant helipad, the night sky spreads above them, almost serene in comparison to the hell below… Chris runs for a flare box while Barry slumps against a wall, exhausted. Rebecca kneels next to him and begins examining his wounds. Jill stands bewildered, staring at the stars above.

Chris whips a flare pistol out of the box on the wall and loads it.

Chris

I hope Brad sees this…

He raises it high and fires. The flare shoots out and erupts like a beautiful firework in the night sky. There is a long loud silence as the embers slowly die…

Slowly we can hear the sounds of helicopter rotors…

Chris allows himself a moment of hope…

CRUNCH!

The team spin almost as one as a portion of the helipad is thrust upwards.

CRUNCH!

Something large is smashing its way out of the floor!

CRUNCH!

With a ROAR the Tyrant smashes its way out of the ground and leaps onto the helipad, the team go into action, but they are exhausted, Barry can barely move and Rebecca won't leave his side, Chris raises his Styer to fire but it clicks on empty! Jill begins firing her 9mm, while running to draw the monsters attention away from her wounded comrade, the Tyrant turns its attention to her, she fire off the last of the clip but it does no damage, this monster is unstoppable! Jill reaches for another clip, but she's out! The Tyrant bears down on her, Jill screams, the Tyrant raises it's claw, about to strike when;

BAM! The Tyrant is hit in the back of the head with a fiery projectile! It's a FLARE!

Chris is frantically reloading the flare pistol as the Tyrant turns to face him, this thing is strong but it is driven by anger. Chris snaps the pistol shut and fires again, the flare hitting the giant heart! The Tyrant roars and becomes frenzied! It begins to storm down on Chris, Chris holds his ground, judging it just right, leaping out of the way at the last moment, the Tyrant keeps running, momentum carrying it forward!

There is a thundering noise overhead, the team looks up, Brad has arrived in the old Huey! We can see the look of sheer terror on his face but he holds steady, kicking something out the door!

A short plastic tube clatters onto the tarmac. Chris spots it and dashes over to it, scooping it up just as the Tyrant turns to face him. Chris pulls the pin on the 66mm disposable rocket and cracks it open, placing it in his shoulder. The Tyrant begins another run, Chris FIRES!

The rocket roars through the air striking the monster dead center, BLASTING IT TO PIECES!

The team don't hesitate for a moment, the frantically signal to Brad who lowers down just enough for them to jump on board, Barry first, clutching his wounded chest, Rebecca right behind him. Jill climbs up and pauses in the door, Chris is staring at the remains of the monster, past the monster at the old mansion, the house of horrors…

Jill touches his arm.

Jill

Chris… Lets go…

The touch is all Chris needed. He turns to face Jill, the woman he saved, the woman he loves. He climbs aboard and Brad punches it, lifting the team up and away from the nightmare they have just endured…

We see the house receding, the sprawling estate, the guest house…SUDDENLY there is a massive explosion, the old house and the grounds are torn apart from within! The shockwave rocks the Huey, the team holds on…

And it passes.

They're safe.

Int. Huey, Dawn.

The beautiful sun rises over the spectacular mountains, a new day, new hope, a new future. We pan around the inside of the Huey, Brad sits up front flying, feeling like shit, but the team are alive and it's due to him… Rebecca is curled up on the web seat fast asleep, her youthful features finally at peace… Barry despite his pain is rubbing down his Colt Python .357 Magnum, it saved his and other lives tonight…

Chris sits beside Jill staring at the sun rise. She moves in close to him, taking his hand. Chris turns to look at her, they gaze into one another's eyes again, for the first time since the police station.

Jill

You saved my life Chris…

Chris

I never hesitated for a second…

Jill

Will you now…?

Chris leans in and kisses Jill on the lips as we pull away out of the Huey, watching from afar as it flies off into the sunset…

Cut to BLACK

CREDITS


End file.
